Within the Frozen Tides, I Call Your Name
by AmberlynneSweet
Summary: With a week left until she graduates, Karin Kurosaki has a future in front of her. That is, until she gains her shinigami powers one night whilst protecting the town against a hollow, who turns out to be part of an elaborate and sinister scheme. Who else would she have to partner up with than the Tenth Squad Captain himself! Would they be able to stop this evil scheme for good?
1. Chapter 1

_All those years ago, I thought I had no one to turn to._

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to go._

_No one to really, truthfully, sincerely understand the pain in which I go through._

_All the feelings of loss and grief, all the days in which I would constantly lock myself in my room at night, crying myself to sleep because I had kept my emotions bottled up that day._

_I, Kurosaki Karin, am a broken soul._

_The tough exterior, the "I don't care what you say to me because I'm not affected by it" attitude, was just a cover._

_Deep within my soul, I was a mess. And, I was certain that I would be this way forever._

_At least, until I found you, Toshiro. _

_Never did I realize that on that fateful day, whilst meeting you for the first time to find someone for that silly soccer game, how much our destinies were to entwine with each other. Never did I realize that, when you saved me from that hollow, that it was the first time I saw you in a different light._

_You were a shinigami, and I was a human._

_Two races, two very different worlds, two different universes that were never supposed to have collided with the other._

_But, life has a way of planning things that aren't supposed to originally happen, doesn't it?_

_Well, that was what happened to us._

_But, neither of us knew it then, but it wasn't until that day, my last week of High school before I was supposed to graduate, that our paths would cross yet again._

_Within the frozen tides, I called your name._

_And you answered me._

_From then forth, our lives would never be the same again._


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last week of high school. It was supposed to be the most exciting week of the year. The week where the 4th years got to skip class, got to go out and hang out with their friends and do the crazy things that Seventeen and Eighteen year olds did at our age.

However, I took the opportunity to stay in school. It wasn't because of the fact that I liked school; in fact, I couldn't wait to leave it. The constant nagging of teachers, the endless amount of homework that being a 4th Year brought on, the early bedtimes and the scrambling to cram in studying in order to get a decent grade on that exam that you waited until the night before to study for. In fact, the only reason why I stayed until today was because in order to play in the final soccer tournament of my High School career, I had to stay, at least until today.

I was getting antsy, my feet rapidly tapping on the floor as I every so often glanced at the big clock toward the right side of the room. I was prepared and everything; raven locks tied up in its usual bun, clad in my red soccer uniform, my well broken into cleats staying together just barely. I reminded myself to buy a new pair before I headed out to college in the fall.

College.

It was a familiar, yet unfamiliar, term for me. While Yuzu was headed across the country to a prestigious culinary, I was headed to a college that allowed me a full ride because of Soccer on the condition that I played for their team. Though their team wasn't the greatest, or most organized, it was enough for me to be okay with it. I completely renovated the Soccer team here during my four years at Karakura High; how hard could it be to do the same at a University? Of course, that might be my overconfidence speaking but hey, it could happen, right…?

Ding!

I was so lost in my thoughts about college that I hadn't noticed that the bell had rung until the scrambling of feet echoed the hallways and suddenly I was the only one sitting there. With swift movement, I quickly got out of my seat, grabbing my bag and rushing out of the door.

It was here.

The last day of my High School career.

It felt so refreshing realizing that it came to this moment, the one moment that I was running through the halls with the biggest grin on my face, that I was free from the contract that Karakura High had on me. There was nothing stopping me now from telling the school "See Ya!" and heading out to finally get out into the world.

However, as I approached the field, I realized that I wasn't quite done yet. I had a game to win, and right now it was what I was focused on. Our final match to be crowned champions was against Tokyo Central, who was undefeated. Many didn't think we stood a chance but, of course, being me, I was determined to prove everyone wrong. Tonight, I was going to walk home with that trophy or die trying. It was going to be a very close game and, as I met the other soccer players, seeing their slightly worried expressions on their faces, they were already anticipating defeat. With a smile on my face, I gathered them up to try and get some of that game spirit into their souls. As Captain of the Karakura High Soccer team, I had to give them hope, get them going.

It was weird, playing this last game with them. I was going to miss these guys. These 17 other players, who were with me since my 1st year, all grown up, just like me, gearing up to graduate with me. It was a bittersweet moment, but it was also going to be great. We were going to go out in our last Hoorah to let our opponents remember us for sure.

On my way to the group, my eye suddenly caught something and, turning to my left, saw a flash of white, followed by an all too familiar reiatsu. With my dark eyes widening, I connected gazes with the one man I hadn't seen in so long.

Toshiro Hitsugaya.

It wasn't very long though. Ice blue eyes locked with mine and, with what looked like a small smile, he was gone. Just like that.

I blinked, then blinked again.

What the hell just happened?

Did that really happen?

Nah, it couldn't have. I bet I was too hyped up on the upcoming game that I was imagining him here. To be honest, it had been so long since I've seen him, and I knew that he liked soccer to the point that I was just imagining him wishing me good luck.

Shaking out of my thoughts, I headed over to the group, my game face on, as I brought around the game board.

"Hey, guys! Last game for the year! So here's the plan…"

* * *

"What a way to go out!"

Later on that night, we gathered at the pizzeria where we celebrated with our usual: A meat lovers and a veggie supreme pizza special. The game had indeed been close, as we predicted, but we had came out as the victors of the game.

"Did you see the look of Daoshika's face when Mishi swept the ball from underneath her face?" Our goalie, Tsubaki, commented with a snicker before taking a bite of her slice.

"It was so funny! I didn't even think I could do that, either," Mishi replied, glass of water in hand. "I just dove into it. I wasn't even thinking about it. Her face was priceless though. Someone should of taken a picture of it!"

The whole table roared with laughter as we finished up our food. We finished up the game with a 3-2 game with three seconds to spare. We honestly didn't think we'd take out the undefeated school, but with enough determination, we were able to do the impossible.

"That winning shot was amazing, Karin! You're playing Soccer for the University you're going to, right? You just gotta!" Our offensive player, Kai, spoke.

"Pfft! Of course I will! I wouldn't give it up for the world," I answered as I finished up my slice.

"You know, this was our last game together," Mishi spoke up, and for a moment it got silent. Until…

"We have to promise to keep at least in contact with one another," I spoke up, not liking the sudden feeling of depression that had entered the room. Everyone agreed and, as we stood up to leave, we all exchanged numbers and addresses to our rooms we were to stay in the upcoming school year.

"See you later, Karin!"

"Bright and early on Saturday for rehearsal for the ceremony!"

"See ya!" I replied, waving to the others before I headed back home. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips as memories of the last few hours ran through my head. It was a good way to end the year; the victory ensuring that if I put my mind to it, we can do it.

As I rounded the corner to the Clinic, I picked up on a reiatsu and instantly froze.

A hollow? But where?

I didn't waste any time. Hurriedly, I ran home, eager to get there to protect Yuzu and dad before the Hollow had its chance to be there. Ichigo wasn't home anymore after moving out, so the job to exterminate hollows had been left to the shinigami assigned to protect Karakura. However, that person must of not been there because there was no sign of them.

And then.. just like that, the Hollow's reiatsu was gone.

"Eh?"

Looking around, I didn't sense the hollow anymore. It was as if it just… vanished.

Not questioning it, I slowed down my pace, out of breath as I walked home. However, my break would be short lived because at that moment, the hollow burst through the house and, with its big fist, slammed me head first into the nearly wall on the other side of street.

"Ugh!"

I was definitely sore, that was for sure. And, as I held my side, my hand covered with blood, I knew that I had been wounded. Not too bad, I decided, but enough to slow me down just a bit. Gathering up my reiatsu, I grabbed a soccer ball in my bag and, with a kick, aimed it for the hollow's gut. If it was weak, it would cause significant damage.

However, all the ball did was become a baseball for the hollow as it just swatted it away.

"Dammit!"

The hollow was fast approaching to where I was and, now pinned to a tight corner, had nowhere to run. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the finishing blow.

Just as I heard the fist swing….. It stopped.

What?

Opening up my dark eyes, they then widened as I saw the familiar white Haori, along with the snow white locks of one very familiar person.

Toshiro.

**Whoo! I got in the first actual chapter other than the prologue, which is super exciting. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far! This would be my first fanfiction in such a long time, and I really do adore this ship with a passion. Please feel free to leave me a review, feedback is much appreciated! Thank you so much, and happy reading~!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Toshiro?"

The presence of the young Captain threw me in for a loop. For one, how was it that he had gotten to me so fast? If he had been here for a while, then I should of at least felt some of his reiatsu. Unless…

Unless he had managed to hide it from me.

And, did that mean that I wasn't imagining him on the field earlier?

He turned to look back at me, turquoise eyes locking their gaze in with my darker ones. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I assured him as I placed a hand on my side, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. If I had learned anything from my dad, as much of a pain in the ass he can be, it was that stopping the bleeding in a situation where there was no medical supplies nearby was more important than worrying about it, and possibly bleeding to death. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not important right now." He focused back on the Hollow, never once taking his gaze away from it again. "I need you to move out of the way. I can't risk you getting hurt."

With a nod, I quickly ran from behind him, getting to the side, though it wasn't without hesitation. There had to be something I can do, I thought, as I watched him and the Hollow go head-to-head. I couldn't just watch him and not do anything to at least help him.

He dodged, attack after attack, which the hollow dealt out, and yet was given the same as the Hollow dodged his every move.

Think, Karin, Think!

It was then that I saw my soccer ball and, making sure that it was clear, ran as quickly as I could to it.

The plan was this: I was going to kick the soccer ball, filled with my own reiatsu, to the hollow. Though I knew for a fact it wouldn't do much, it was enough to give Toshiro time to go in for the kill.

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was worth the risk.

However, about halfway through, my movement wasn't as quick as I thought it was, and it picked up the attention of the Hollow. With a roar, it came after me, and my eyes widened.

"KARIN!"

Dammit. There wasn't much time for me to channel my reiatsu into the ball. There had to be something else…..

….. My Hands.

Though I knew I wasn't nearly as strong as Toshiro, I went ahead and just went for it. Closing my eyes, I began to channel my reiatsu into my hands. If I was going to do this, I was going to give it my all.

The hollow was coming closer to me, and I had to keep focused at the task at hand or else this was going to end badly.

"KARIN! Karin, you have to move!"

I could hear his voice echoing faintly into my ears, but it was too late. I had my mind set, and I was going to go through with it.

Then, the Hollow was in front of me, and when it was there I opened my eyes.

There. There was my chance.

3…. 2… 1…

With a shout escaping my lips, my hands balled into fists and, with that, I swung straight for his face.

What I was expecting to happen was that my fists wouldn't have any damage done to the hollow. In fact, I was expecting to have just been swatted away, or killed upon impact.

However, that wasn't the case at all.

Because what happened next was, when my fist collided with the Hollow's mask, a bright light engulfed us in a big explosion of reiatsu.

What was happening? Would I die? Would I get sucked into something unknown?

I felt so strange… and yet, I was alive.

And when the light died down, and I was able to see in front of me, my hand, which had previously been empty-handed, was now heavy.

Why?

And then, I saw why. Within my grasp was a sword, thin bladed and able to be yielded.

That wasn't the only thing that changed. The soccer uniform that was wearing had vanished, only to be replaced with a black shihakusho.

Like the one Ichigo had.

Widened eyes soon took over as I processed everything in my head.

I had become a shinigami.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one surprised at the sudden transformation. Toshiro's eyes widened in shock, and the hollow was very confused on what had just happened.

I wasted no time.

The hollow was in the state of confusion and, with a move of my feet, charged to it, my Zanpakuto in hand. Finally snapping out of it, the hollow tried to swat at me and block away my attack, but I ended up moving away with almost no effort. Raising the blade over my head, I focused and, with one swipe, sliced the hollow in half.

Landing on my feet, I felt the adrenaline rushing through me, and as I stood there, letting everything sink in.

So, let me just get this straight.

So, Toshiro was really here, and it wasn't a figment of my imagination.

I had punched a Hollow in the face and lived to tell the tale.

I had turned into a shinigami.

And, I had killed my first Hollow.

"Karin."

I turned around as Toshiro came to me, an expression of worry evident on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I shrugged him off, doing my best to assure him that he didn't have to worry about me all the time.

However, I had completely forgotten the fact that my side was wounded and, once the realization of that was made aware of, I winced and, once the rest of my body caught on, my knees gave out.

And everything went black.

* * *

"Karin… Karin…"

That voice. It was ringing repeatedly in my head, trying to pull me from the darkness in which I was in. I did my best to follow it, to fight off the black abyss that wanted to hold me here….

… And then, my eyes fluttered open.

The white room told me immediately that I wasn't in the clinic back at Karakura. I moved my hands, then my fingers, slowly. A soft sigh of relief escaped me as I also moved my legs, then feet and mid-section, though the move on my wounded side made me tense up a bit.

"You're awake."

I turned to the other side to see Toshiro, along with a blonde woman, who I remembered her being introduced as his lieutenant.

And then, there was someone else, with bright orange hair…

"Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo, clad in his shinigami garb, smiled at me. "Hey," he spoke, the look of relief on his face very evident.

"What did I miss?"

Toshiro came closer to me, uncrossing his arms. "Luckily, I was able to get you here quickly. Unohana was able to get you healed within a few hours, so you're not in any danger. You might not want to move too sharply, though, but you should be able to go home tonight."

"Actually, that might not be possible."

The four of us looked toward the door, where we were met with a woman, with dark hair and glasses, who was wearing a very serious expression on her fair skinned face.

"Lieutenant Ise, what is the meaning of this?" Toshiro finally spoke up.

She looked slightly nervous and, with an adjustment of her glasses, spoke.

"I apologize for the interruption, Captain Hitsugaya, but Head Captain Kyoraku requests the presence of you and Miss Kurosaki."

The four of us looked to each other, unsure of what to say.

"How soon?"

There was a silence and then, the expression of Nanao's face became even more serious.

"Immediately."

**Author's note: Whoo! Here's Chapter Three. So sorry for the delay, but I really hope that you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review or any sort of feedback, as it is much appreciated! **


End file.
